I'll remember you
by HarukaSou
Summary: En tan solo su último instante, su destino final, la imagen de una chica vino a su cabeza, pensaba en ella, la recordaba a ella, Elliot no la olvidaría, no olvidaría a Ellie... ¿Qué recuerdos tendría con aquélla chica? ¡Lean y descubran! Contiene un poco de Spoiler del manga y OC.
1. Closer to you

**¡Hola! Aquí presento una nueva idea de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Pandora Hearts, CON SOLO UN POCO DE SPOILER DEL MANGA, ya que lo demás son cosas agregadas por mí, espero les guste :D. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Closer to you**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Elliot… Oz-kun o yo ¿por quién quieres ser asesinado? – Oyó decir de aquél chico con un ojo rojo y otro amarillo, Vicent.

-Jaja – Rio Elliot provocando que Vicent lo mirara intrigado –. Por ninguno, lo lamento – Respondió -. ¿Cómo pueden ustedes si quiera pensar en asesinarme…? – Preguntó –. No jueguen conmigo… Esto es ¡Algo que debo terminar yo mismo! – Colocó la mano sobre su pecho apretando la tela de su prenda –. Dentro de mí nacieron esos sentimientos. Dudas, miedo, arrepentimiento, odio… ¡Me los voy a llevar todos conmigo!- Se levantó como pudo –. Yo no lo voy a permitir ¡No voy a permitir que esa cadena siga existiendo!

_Cosas como el auto-sacrificio son realmente molestas_

Recordó aquellas palabras dichas anteriormente por él mismo –. Esto en verdad va a terminar de esa forma… pero… es por eso que… Humpty Dumpty voy a destruirte por completo – Sonrió como pudo.

-Elliot

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la imagen que vino a su cabeza en su último instante, ella. Una joven de largos cabellos castaños claros como los de Elliot, sus ojos uno amarillo y otro color rosado, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué en mi último momento te recuerdo a ti? Tu voz, tu sonrisa… tu todo…

_Ellie_

_._

_._

_._

-Oye, ¡oye tú!

-¿Qué pasa? – Él abrió sus ojos con lentitud observando a una chica desde arriba observándolo.

-Estaba en clases, observé por la ventana y te vi recostado de este árbol, no soporté la tentación de venir a despertarte luego de terminar mi clase – Sonrió.

-Cierto, me quedé dormido – Dijo llevando su mano a frente acomodándose en aquél árbol donde estaba recostado –. Clase… ¡Perdí mi clase! – Se levantó todo alterado el joven.

-Jajajaja, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya es receso – Le dijo aquella chica – Me llamo Ellie ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Elliot Nightray – Se presentó mirándola curiosamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Tocó su cara comprobándolo ella misma.

-Nada, es solo que no pensé que alguien quien viera desde la ventana a alguien dormir tendría la tentación de levantarla.

-¡N-no lo llames "tentación"! – Dijo nerviosa –. Mejor digámosle curiosidad – Sonrió aún nerviosa.

-A pesar de que digas eso, tú misma lo llamaste "tentación" – Dijo Elliot irónicamente.

-A-ah… ¿Lees Holy Knight? – Dijo señalando el libro que llevaba en su mano, él por instinto siguió su señal con el dedo y miró el libro.

-Ah, sí – Respondió recordando que estaba leyéndolo antes de quedarse dormido del cansancio.

-Me gusta, aunque prefiero los libros de misterio, suspendo o terror – Colocó su mano sobre su mentón.

-Así que prefieres lo "terrorífico" – Mencionó el joven.

-¡Sí! Me gustaría vivir historias sobrenaturales, suena tan interesante – Dijo con brillos en sus ojos, Elliot la miró extrañado.

-Ese tipo de cosas nunca pasaran, no existen – Le dijo el chico.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? – Ella se acercó muy cerca de él, provocando que se sonrojase viendo sus hermosos ojos muy de cerca - ¡Hay rumores de que hay fantasmas en este instituto!

-¿¡D-de que hablas!? – Se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible aún con su leve sonrojo.

-Lo que oíste, ¡hay fantasmas aquí! – Repitió.

-No hay forma de que eso sea cierto.

-¡Lo hay! – Insistió –. Si no me crees ¿por qué no nos infiltramos esta noche en el instituto? – Lo miró un poco sádico para el gusto del joven.

-¡Ni hablar! – Se rehusó –. No perderé mi tiempo en algo como eso – Dio media vuelta y se destinó a irse.

-¿Es que acaso eres un cobarde? – Habló Ellie provocando que Elliot se detuviera.

-Ja, yo… ¿un cobarde? – Se giró mirándola con enojo pero sonriendo.

-Así es, Elliot Nightray, miembro una de las familias más importantes es un cobarde – Lo miró con superioridad.

-¡No soy un cobarde y te lo probaré esta noche! – Se acercó a ella muy decidido.

-Eso espero – Sonrió Ellie.

Pasaron las horas y la noche ya había llegado, la hora en la que Elliot y Ellie se infiltrarían en el instituto para saber si habría fantasmas en él.

-¿Sabes al menos como infiltrarte? – Le preguntó enojado.

-Claro, ven… Me dijeron que habría una entrada secreta por… - Tocó todo aquél gran muro hasta que un bloque se hundió y se abrió lo que buscaba –. Aquí – Sonrió.

-¿Quién te diría algo como eso? ¡Cuántas veces no se habrán infiltrado aquí!

-Es un secreto, ven – Tomó su mano provocando que Elliot se sorprendiera por su tacto, ella lo llevó con ella, en poco tiempo ya estaban dentro del instituto -. ¡Bien, ya hemos llegado! – Soltó la mano de Elliot, él picó los dientes con algo de rabia al no saber por qué lo hacía sentir tan extraño.

-¿Dónde se supone están los fantasmas? – Intentó dejar de pensar cosas innecesarias.

-¡En el baño de chicas del último piso! – Dijo alegre la chica.

-Me haces venir e infiltrarme aquí… ahora… ¿¡Me harás entrar a el baño de chicas para ir a ver al supuesto fantasma!? – Le dijo alterándose más.

-¡Sí! – Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Detesto esa sonrisa tuya cuando sabes que estoy enojado.

-Lo sé – Aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-Maldición… ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! No soporto más esto – Se adelantó rápidamente.

-¡Espera Elliot! – Lo siguió, alcanzándolo –. Eres muy amargado – Infló sus cachetes, Elliot la miró y por desgracia para él le pareció adorable, provocando que se enojara más al pensar eso.

Él nuevamente se adelantó para dejar de mirarla hasta llegar a su destino.

-Bien, a entrar – Ellie abrió la puerta del baño y entró lentamente.

-Dijiste que esto no te asustaba – Sonrió victorioso Elliot.

-¡N-no me asusta! ¿Por qué lo dices? – Lo miró sonriendo nerviosa.

-Creo que esa sonrisa la prefiero más – Se burló –. Además, estás temblando.

-¡C-claro que no! – Se negó.

-¡Entra ya para irnos! – La empujó entrando por fin en el baño siendo seguida por él.

-No había razón para ser tan brusco – Se quejó.

-¿Muy bien y el fantasma? – Preguntó directamente.

-Se supone deberíamos escuchar a una niña llorar ahora mismo – Puso su mano sobre su mentón la chica.

-No se oye nada. Así que después de todo era mentira – Sonrió una vez más victorioso.

-¡No! ¡No nos iremos hasta oírla!

-Eres muy molesta ¿sabes? – Le dijo Elliot provocando que ella sonriera –. ¡Muy bien niña, empieza a llorar, ya quiero irme! – Gritó Elliot a la supuesta niña –. Nada.

En cuestión de segundos se escucharon sollozos, una niña llorando.

-¿O-oyes eso? – Le preguntó Ellie a Elliot nerviosa ocultándose detrás de él.

-Sí – Dijo con seriedad –. Acerquémonos.

-¿¡E-estás loco!? ¿¡Y si nos matan!? – Le dijo Ellie nerviosa.

-¿No querías vivir historias sobrenaturales? Pues esta es tu oportunidad – Sonrió.

-¡Es cierto! No puedo desaprovecharla…

Elliot empezó a caminar por el gran baño, hasta el último rincón donde abrió la puerta del último inodoro dónde provenía ese ruido.

Y ahí estaba esa niña llorando, sin ser vista su cara.

-Oye, por qué lloras ¿te perdiste? – Le preguntó Elliot, ella no respondió, siguió llorando –. Oye responde – Él acercó su mano hasta su hombro.

-Ustedes… ¿por qué están aquí? – Dijo la niña -. ¿Vinieron a molestarme? – Su voz era muy tenebrosa Ellie no pudo evitar temblar.

-Oh, vamos niña solo dinos si eres o no un fantasma para irme – Le dijo enojado Elliot.

-¡RESPONDEME! – Ella se volteó y su cara… no se pudo identificar la fealdad y horror que recorrió por Elliot y Ellie en ese momento, gritaron y salieron corriendo rápidamente de allí, terminaron ocultándose en uno de los salones.

-Eso fue… eso fue horrible – Lloriqueó Ellie

-Lo sé – Le dijo Elliot.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos Ellie abrazó a Elliot totalmente asustada, él se sonrojó por su acción. Nuevamente se enojó por pensar que era "linda". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que fue abierta, ellos se escondían debajo de la mesa del profesor así que estaban ellos dos muy pegados.

Los pasos se acercaban más, luego se fuero alejando para luego al final escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-Podemos salir – Le dijo Elliot

-S-sí – Ambos salieron de allí y se destinaron a salir del salón, intentaron con mucho silencio irse a la salida para escapar del instituto, pudiendo ver en el pasillo a una chica de espaldas.

-¿Q-quién eres? – Le preguntó Elliot.

-Ustedes… intrusos – La chica se giró y los miró macabramente, como queriendo matarlos.

-¡Kyaaaa! – Gritó Ellie y salió corriendo junto con Elliot.

Ambos terminaron en la azotea sin darse cuenta, respirando con dificultad por lo mucho que corrieron.

-E-Elliot… lo siento – Le dijo Ellie.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo te traje hasta aquí y ahora no podemos ni irnos – Le dijo Ellie con la mirada baja.

-Bueno sí, todo es tu culpa – Le dijo enojado, se giró a verla cuando escuchó sollozos, viendo lágrimas salir de sus ojos -. ¡Oye no llores! – Dijo nervioso.

-P-pero… todo es mi culpa – Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Sí, lo es, no te lo voy a negar – Dijo con sinceridad, como era él –. Pero no es para que llores – Acercó su mano hacia su rostro y secó sus lágrimas –. Eso no nos sacará de aquí.

-E-está bien – Le sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Intentemos atrapar a los fantasmas – Le sugirió a Ellie.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? – Le preguntó.

Minutos pasaron y ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Elliot vio a el fantasma chica que habían encontrado en el pasillo caminando él se escondió y esperó a que pasara cerca de él, cuando eso pasó, Elliot la atrapó con sus propias manos, para ser un fantasma no se sentía nada frío, pensó.

-¡S-suéltame! – Dijo el fantasma.

-¡Ellie hazlo! – Ordeno Elliot

-Ellie lanzó agua en la cara del fantasma y corrió de ella todo el maquillaje mostrando su verdadera cara.

-¿¡Samantha!? – La nombró Ellie. Era una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos marrones.

-H-hola Ellie – Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Tú eras la que me había dichos los rumores! – Le dijo –. Cuando tú eras el fantasma ¿Quién era la niña?

-Jeje, mi hermanita – Sonrió nerviosa.

-¿¡Y traes a tu hermanita para eso!? ¿No sabes que infiltrarse de esa forma en el instituto está mal?

-¿Con qué moral dices eso? – Le preguntó Elliot.

-¡Y-yo hablaba de traer a alguien que no es del instituto! – Se corrigió.

-Lo siento Elizabeth, me divertía asustar a los que creían esas historias, pero ya no lo haré – Dijo Samantha.

-¿Elizabeth? – Preguntó Elliot.

-Ah, sí. Es mi verdadero nombre, pero prefiero que me digan Ellie – Sonrió.

-Ya veo, y a la final esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – Se quejó Elliot.

Luego de todo el show, todos salieron del instituto, Samantha como disculpa decidió llevarlos en su limosina a sus respectivas mansiones.

Ese tal vez fue el peor día de Elliot, pérdida de tiempo, pero aunque le costaba aceptarlo había pasado un buen rato con Ellie, aunque la acababa de conocer ese día, vio varios rasgos de ella, valentía y temor, alegría y tristeza, enojo y humor. Cuando ya se encontraba en su casa, decidió darse un baño y acostarse cansado a dormir.

-Vaya, hoy llegas tarde – La voz de Leo detuvo a Elliot quien acababa de salir del baño.

-Sí, tuve varios inconvenientes con esa chica – Le dijo sin querer dar más explicación.

-Esa chica Ellie, parece simpática… - Le dijo Leo, él giró su cara un poco sonrojado.

-Tal vez lo sea un poco – Sonrió Elliot.

* * *

**Continuará... ¿Les agradó Ellie? ¿Merezco reviews? Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida siempre y cuando no falte el respeto ^^ gracias**

**Al principio pensaba hacerlo como "one-shot" pero mientras iba escribiendo se me vinieron más ideas a la mente XD Así que hasta el momento indefinido cuando capítulos puedan ser, el nombre de "Ellie" fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió y me gustó xD luego me di cuenta que se parecía al de Elliot lol luego le agregué el "Elizabeth" como nombre completo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que leyeron! *-* Y sin más que decir, me despido~**


	2. Somewhere only we know

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capi 2~ **

**Para los que han leído esto lo agradezco mucho ^^ **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Somewhere only we know**

Pasó el tiempo y la relación de Elliot y Ellie fue entrelazándose cada vez más, ella siempre lo "molestaba" como él le decía, él quería alejarse, pero ella lo seguía terminando haciendo cosas, como: comer juntos, estudiaban juntos, aunque ella fuese mayor que él. También ella formó amistad con Leo, quien miraba como a veces Elliot se molestaba por alguna cosa que decía Ellie, y ella solo parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Elliot salgamos! – Le dijo Ellie casi como orden.

-No – Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿No somos amigos?

-Tengo que aguantarte en el instituto ¿también fuera de este? No gracias.

-¡Pero no puedes decir que no! – Se acercó a él provocando un leve sonrojo en Elliot.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de acercarte a mi cara como si nada Ellie! – Se enojó – Ahora que lo pienso, no sé tú apellido –La miró curioso ella se alejó rápidamente.

-¿P-Para que quieres saberlo? – Le preguntó nerviosa.

-¿No somos amigos? – Sonrió victorioso, ella se puso más nerviosa, pero luego su sonrisa volvió.

-Te lo diré si sales conmigo – Ahora la sonrisa victoriosa era de ella.

-¡E-eres…! – Se enojó nuevamente por la chica de ojos amarillo y rosado.

-Nos vemos en la feria el sábado a las 10AM entonces – Dijo felizmente – Y no vayas tan elegante - Sentenció y se fue de allí victoriosa.

-Deberás es tan molesta – Picó los dientes con su leve sonrojo.

-Pero pareces pasarla bien con ella – Dijo Leo quien llegó justo cuando dijo eso, pero no era cuestión de haberlo visto para saber qué había pasado.

-¿¡Cómo podría pasarla bien con ella cuando lo único que hace es molestarme!? – Le dijo exasperado por sus palabras.

-Al parecer te cuesta aceptarlo – Le dijo Leo.

Elliot, molesto decidió irse a su clase.

-De verdad es tan molesto – Pensó - ¿Pasarla bien con ella? ¿Desde cuándo? – Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana sin prestarle atención a la clase – Aunque… Si saldremos juntos eso es como… ¿una cita? – Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, mostrando una cara enojada - ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es solo una salida molesta! – Gritó en medio de la clase, todos lo miraron y él muy apenado solo desvió su mirada, el profesor terminó sacándolo de clase.

-Todo es por culpa de esa molestia – Dijo ya fuera del salón.

Pasaron los días y ya había llegado el sábado, Elliot se alistaba para salir a la dichosa feria donde se encontraría con Ellie. Ya eran las 10 en punto y Elliot estaba esperando en el lugar acordado.

-¡Elliot! – Él desvió su mirada y observó a Ellie, no vestía extravagante con hermosos vestidos que usualmente alguien de familia adinerada usaría, más bien, vestía como cualquier persona del pueblo – Perdón por la tardanza.

-No espere tanto – Le respondió.

-Bueno, al menos no viniste tan elegante como te dije, pero llamas un poco la atención – Le dijo al chico, quien miró a algunas personas quien lo observaba.

-No importa – Aclaró - ¿Y qué se supone haremos? – Le preguntó.

-¡Pasarla bien juntos! – Sonrió.

-¿Pasarla bien, contigo? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tú no me odias, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó en un puchero.

-No, solo eres una molestia que me hace perder mi tiempo – Le dijo enojado.

-¡Bien! Con que no me odies estoy bien – Sin dejar aquella sonrisa que molestaba a Elliot.

-¡Sólo vamos para irnos rápido! – Se adelantó hacia la dichosa feria.

-¡E-espera! – Lo siguió.

Habían muchas cosas divertidas en aquella feria, aquellos dos empezaron a probar cada comida deliciosa que veían, ya que Ellie era una chica quien comía bastante y le daba a probar a Elliot, metiéndole la comida en la boca cosa que le molestaba que hiciera. Jugaron diversos juegos y Ellie compró diversas cosas "bonitas e interesantes" Ellios sin darse cuenta se divertía con aquella muchacha, dejando atrás su enojo de "pérdida de tiempo" y empezar a disfrutar el momento.

-¡Lleven un premio si logran tirar las 3 botellas! – Ellie oyó decir de aquél señor y se acercó inmediatamente.

-¡Que bonitos! – Miró Ellie cada premio - ¡Quiero uno! – Dijo casi en puchero – Pero mi puntería es pésima – Lloriqueó.

-Tranquila, su pareja podrá hacerlo por usted – Le dijo aquél hombre refiriéndose a Elliot.

-¡No soy su pareja! – Le dijo automáticamente.

-Aun así es el acompañante de la señorita, podría demostrarle su buena puntería e impresionarla – Le dijo pícaramente.

-Oh vamos Elliot, seguro ni le das a una botella – Le retó Ellie.

-¿Qué no puedo darle? Eso lo veremos – Cayó en su trampa, Elliot – Participaré.

-¡Muy bien! – El señor le otorgó una pelota con la que tiraría las botellas.

Elliot rápidamente tiró las tres botellas seguidamente, ganando.

-¡Ja! ¿Vez que lo lograría? – Le dijo orgulloso a Ellie.

-Muy bien, ahora escoja un premio – Le dijo el señor.

Elliot observó los premios y vio un peluche de un lindo gatito, no pudo aguantar pedir ese.

-Aquí tiene – Se lo dio a Elliot el cual lo tomó.

-Ten – Elliot se lo dio a Ellie impresionándola.

-E-Elliot – Le dijo algo sonrojada.

-Querías uno, ¿no es cierto? – Le dijo seriamente.

-G-gracias – Ellie tomó aquél peluche de gatito.

Las horas pasaron y ya se había hecho de tarde.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – Ellie tomó la mano de Elliot, nuevamente él empezó a sentir cosas que no podía explicar.

Caminaron hacia un bosque hasta terminar en un lugar donde los árboles se veían rojizos por el otoño, la puesta de sol se veía hermosa desde allí.

-Es hermoso este lugar – Dijo sin darse cuenta Elliot.

-Sí, lo es.

Ambos se quedaron admirando el hermoso lugar.

-Oye, Elliot – Lo llamó la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por venir.

-¿ah? ¿Por qué lo agradeces?

-¡Por qué de verdad la he pasado muy bien contigo! – Le admitió un poco sonrojada bajando su mirada.

-Ah… no importa… - Le dijo observando la puerta de sol – Yo también… la pasé muy bien contigo – Admitió por fin, Ellie lo observó impresionada.

-E-Elliot…

-¡Pero eso no significa que no seas una molestia! – Le dijo automáticamente mirándola.

-Jajaja, lo sé, lo sé – Dijo divertida.

-¡Y no te rías cuando te digo que eres una molestia! – Le replicó.

-Jajaja – Rio más la chica.

Elliot la miró como se reía y no pudo evitar contagiarse, riendo un poco también.

Cada vez estando más cerca el uno del otro, como si nada pudiera separarlos ya, ellos dos formaban un lugar que solo ellos podían conocer.

* * *

**:D**


	3. This is halloween

**Buenas a todos :) espero al menos alguien haya leído el fic D: me hace sentir que no vale la pena (?) ;_; aún así seguiré publicando ya que será algo corto, el próximo capítulo es el final. Estos son recuerdos de Elliot antes de conocer a Oz. (Solo por si acaso xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**This is halloween**

-Ellie… Ellie… ¿Por qué ese nombre? – Le preguntó Elliot a aquella chica quien llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca – Si tu nombre es Elizabeth, ¿no sería mejor Elisa?

-Tiene razón – Afirmó Leo – O Liza – Recomendó.

-¡Chicos no me pongan nombres tan feos como esos! – Les dijo Ellie justo después de tragar su comida.

-¿Por qué? Hasta Beth suena mejor que Ellie – Le dijo Elliot intentando molestarla.

-¡Ya verás! – Ellie se levantó y se acercó a Elliot - ¡Ellie, dime Ellie! – Elliot sonrió porque al parecer había tocado su punto débil.

-Como quieras, Eli….sa – Le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Eres un…! – No pudo continuar porque el timbre para regresar a clases había sonado.

-Bueno, es hora de irme a clase – Elliot escapó de Ellie junto a Leo.

-¡Oigan esperen! – Oyó decir Elliot antes de irse, él sonrió divertido.

-Se nota que te diviertes con ella – Le dijo Leo.

-Solo me gusta molestarla – Respondió Elliot desviando su mirada.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema pronto será la fiesta de Halloween.

-ah… cierto… esa aburrida fiesta donde hay que venir disfrazados – Dijo con desinterés.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó la fiesta de Halloween en el instituto por la noche se haría una fiesta en la cual debían llevar disfraces, el salón de la fiesta estaba bien decorada con telarañas, murciélagos, había mucha comida sobre todo dulces.

-Y pensar que me obligó a usar esto – Dijo Elliot entrando al salón de fiesta con un disfraz de hombre lobo junto con Leo quien se disfrazó de momia.

-Fuiste muy fácil de convencer a mi parecer – Le dijo Leo ajustando sus lentes.

-Cállate, no contradigas a tu amo – Le respondió Elliot con enojo.

-Al menos Ellie fue muy amable consiguiéndonos estos disfraces – Dijo Leo sacando el lado bueno – No tuviste que pensar en uno.

-Tsk, aun así no tiene por qué obligar al heredero legítimo del ducado Nightray a usar esto – Desvió su mirada.

-¡Elliot! ¡Leo! – Ellie venía hacia ellos rápidamente con un disfraz de vampira - ¡Que felicidad si usaron los disfraces que les regalé! – Dijo alegre la chica.

-Ya veo porque hombre lobo… - Dijo Leo.

-¿¡Por qué tú te disfrazaste de vampira!? – Se quejó Elliot.

-Pensé que sería divertido, usar disfraces de monstruos que se llevaran mal, ya que tú y yo nos llevamos tan bien – Sonrió.

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¿¡Llamas esto bien!?

-Tranquilízate Elliot, estás tomando muy enserio tu papel.

-¡No es ningún "papel"! De verdad me enfureces.

-¡Ellie! – Unas chicas disfrazadas de hadas llamaban a la ya nombrada chica.

-¡Oh, tengo que irme! – Dijo viendo a las chicas amigas suyas – Vuelvo dentro de un rato, ¡Diviértanse! – Dijo yéndose de allí.

-Esa mujer… - Dijo Elliot mientras vio cómo se iba de allí la chica, que, aunque le enojara debía admitir que se veía muy linda, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por darse cuenta de ello.

-Deberías ser más honesto con tus sentimientos – Le dijo Leo notando como Elliot miró a Ellie.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó ya más calmado mirando hacia él.

-Me refiero, a lo que sientes por Ellie – Las palabras de Leo provocaron que Elliot lo mirara sorprendido por unos segundos.

-No sé de qué hablas, siempre soy honesto cuando me expreso, ¿no? – Desvió de nuevo su mirada a Ellie, quien charlaba alegremente con sus amigas.

¿De verdad era honesto con lo que sentía? ¿De verdad Ellie era una molestia para él? Elliot siempre fue una persona directa, siempre ha sido una persona franca, sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Pero en este tema, tal vez no lo era.

La fiesta marchaba muy bien, Elliot y Leo se habían separado por la multitud de gente, mientras Elliot buscaba a su sirviente entre la multitud chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento – Dijo Elliot por educación.

-¡Elliot! – Él levantó su mirada y divisó a Ada Bezarius, disfrazada de bruja.

-Tch, Bezarius ¡no me llames por mi nombre! – Le dijo con desprecio a la chica, después de todo él odiaba a los Bezarius. No quería que le siguiera hablando así que simplemente se largó de allí dejando a la rubia sola.

-Elliot, ¿qué fue eso? – Le preguntó Ellie quien había visto todo - ¿Acaso es una palea de ex novios? – Le dijo divertida.

-¡Jamás! ¡Esa chica es una Bezarius! ¡Odio a esa gente! – Le dijo furioso, sino fuera por la fuerte música todos estarían oyéndolo.

-Ya veo… son ducados enemigos después de todo – Dijo Ellie con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Se atrevió a preguntar Elliot.

-No es nada… - Levanto su mirada con una sonrisa - ¡Bailemos! – Dijo más animada, ella tomó a Elliot de su brazo llevándoselo. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y "romántica" para la suerte de Elliot.

-Oh, tendremos que bailar lento – Dijo Ellie.

-Y todos nos están mirando ¿por qué siempre me haces enfurecer? – Le dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-Porque es divertido – Le dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Eres un caso… - Elliot empezó a mover sus pies al tono de la música, siguiéndolo Ellie.

-Te queda bien ese disfraz – Le dijo la chica.

Elliot fijó lo cerca que estaban ambos mientras bailaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues, la chica llevaba un descote muy bonito, desvió su mirada un poco enojado por no haberse contenido.

-¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Ellie preocupada.

-Tú también… te queda bien ese disfraz – Dijo logrando un leve sonrojo en la chica, el corazón de él empezó a latir muy rápido sin saber el por qué.

-G-gracias – Le respondió.

Elliot con más confianza la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella por alguna razón se empezó a sentir nerviosa, sonrojándose más, él la acercó más y siguieron bailando al compás de la música, todos los miraban sorprendidos, se veían magníficos, muchos susurraban cosas como "hacen una linda pareja" "un hombre lobo y una vampira ¿Quién lo diría?" o cosas como esas.

Ellos no prestaban atención alguna a los murmullos, solo se concentraban el uno del otro.

La canción había terminado, todos aplaudieron cuando Elliot y Ellie se detuvieron, sin ellos comprender solo sonrieron.

Luego de eso decidieron salir al balcón para descansar.

-Estoy muy agotada.

-Igual yo – Dijo Elliot en un tono serio, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Se nota, no te has quejado en un buen rato – Sonrió Ellie.

-¿De verdad te gusta verme molesto? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa simulada.

-Es divertido, pero también me gusta cuando estás alegre.

-¿He estado alguna vez alegre junto a ti? – Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Yo… pienso que sí… al igual que yo… me he sentido feliz junto a ti – Le confesó, él la miró sorprendido.

-Solo te hace feliz molestarme – Le dijo burlón.

-¡No es solo eso! – Lo negó – Es decir… me gusta estar contigo, pero no solo molestarte… lo que quiero decir es… que me ha gustado conocerte, me alegra mucho haberte visto dormido aquella vez y hayas llamado mi atención, no me arrepiento de nada – Le dijo muy nerviosa nuevamente el corazón de Elliot empezó a latir muy rápido, cosa que lo alarmaba.

No sabía que responder, ¿acaso esto era una confesión? No, él se negaba pero si ese era el caso ¿él que sentía? ¿Qué _quería_ en ese momento? ¿Qué _haría_ en ese momento?

_Deberías ser más honesto con tus sentimientos_

Las palabras de Leo pasaron por la mente de Elliot, debía ser sincero y ese era el momento. Él observó a Ellie quien tenía su mirada baja.

-Ellie… - El chico se acercó a ella provocando que de nuevo lo mirara a los ojos.

-Elliot… - Lo nombró sin entender que hacía.

Él se empezó a acercar más y más mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaban a pocos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, Ellie estaba muy sonrojada, pero cerró sus ojos a lo que iba a venir, lentamente Elliot posó sus labios en los de ella, un roce de labios, que fue llevado a uno más largo y apasionado, donde Ellie colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del chico, y él sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, dejándose llevar por aquél beso, ambos solos acompañados de la luz de la luna y las estrellas, una noche de Halloween.

Ambos se separaron por falta de respiración, ambos corazones latían muy rápido sonrojados por lo que habían acabado de hacer.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberme quedado dormido ese día – Le sonrió a la chica provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran de felicidad.

-Elliot, me gustas… ¡te quiero! – Ella lo abrazó sorprendiendo a Elliot, pero en vez de apartarla como habría hecho antes, también la abrazó.

-Tú… también me gustas… y te quiero… - Le dijo algo avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Eres muy franco y directo pero en este tema eres muy tímido – Le dijo burlona, Ellie.

-Tch calla…

-No me callaré, te soy sincera – Le dijo en un puchero.

-Si-len-cio – Elliot se acercó a sus labios de nuevo besándola.

-N-no es justo… - Se sonrojó ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste tu apellido aquél día…

-A-ah… ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! – Dijo nerviosa Ellie.

-Vamos, dilo fue el trato – Sonrió.

-Ah pues… ¡Ya está bien!

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Mi apellido es…

* * *

**:) Espero que haya gustado! Nos leemos después ~ **


	4. Love is a suicide

**Capítulo 4**

**Love is a suicide**

-Elliot – La voz de Ellie resonaba en los oídos de Elliot que estaba dormido sobre su cama.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Le preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-Me dejaron pasar – Sonrió – Te vez algo cansado…

-ah sí, hoy ocurrieron muchas cosas… - Dijo en un tono algo enojado – Me encontré con Gilbert que se había fugado en el instituto junto con un tal Oz a quien conocí.

-Al parecer te desesperó mucho – Dijo divertida.

-Una molestia como cierta persona que conozco – Le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Idiota! – Le dijo golpeándolo.

-¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! Sabes que era broma…

-N-nada, a-ando un poco delicada hoy eso es todo – Le dijo en un puchero.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? – Le preguntó confundido.

-Yo… - Ella bajó su mirada un poco triste – Elliot… tengo que decirte algo importante – Dijo cortante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le empezó a prestar más atención a lo que sucedía con su inesperada pareja.

-Elliot… antes que nada quiero decirte que de verdad eres una persona muy especial para mí, que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha marcado algo muy importante en mi vida…

-¡Oh vamos! Todo eso lo sé, solo dime ¡Hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo! – Hubo un silencio incómodo en ambos.

-Es que yo… Elliot mi familia me ha dicho… que nos mudaremos a un lugar lejano de aquí – Dijo evitando mirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es broma verdad? – Elliot ya no hallaba que preguntar, no podía creer nada de lo que decía.

-Por cuestiones de negocios debemos irnos, mi familia y yo…

-¿No puedes impedirlo? – Le preguntó Elliot - ¿¡No has hablado con tus padres que no quieres irte!? – Hizo otra pregunta - ¡Elizabeth mírame a los ojos y respóndeme! – Le exigió acercándose a ella, a lo cual levantó su mirada y vio sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, si algo detestaba Elliot era verla llorar, no lo hacía al menos que le doliera mucho.

-Elliot debo irme – Dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, él ahora bajó su cabeza y la recostó de su pecho.

-No quiero que te vayas – Fue lo único que logró salir de él.

Ellie lo abrazó acercándolo más hacia ella.

-Elliot… pase lo que pase… lo que siento por ti no cambiará.

Él levantó de nuevo su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos de diferente color, se acercó a ella hasta juntar sus labios, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-E-Elliot… - Intentó hablar Ellie, pero él la interrumpía con cada beso que dejaba en ella, cada vez más intensos, un calor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos, se separaron por la falta de respiración.

-Te amo – Le confesó a la chica mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó. Él chico no mentía, mentir no estaba en la lista de cosas que era Elliot, él se verdad la amaba como decía.

-Yo también te amo, Elliot – Le dijo con una sonrisa, muy feliz por compartir los mismos sentimientos.

Aquella chica que era una molestia para Elliot, se había convertido en su primer amor, aunque ella se fuera muy lejos, la seguiría amando al igual que ella, la chica que solo se divertía cada vez que molestaba el chico mientras lo iba conociendo.

Ellos se besaron de nuevo, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, esa gran pasión de aquéllos jóvenes fue desatada en aquélla habitación del Nightray, conociendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sin pensar en un después, solo en su presente en donde podían estar juntos, ellos se entregaron sin remordimiento alguno.

Ambos enamorados sonrieron mientras se mimaban en aquella cama siendo tapados por la sábana.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –Le preguntó el chico.

-Partiremos… mañana – Dijo desviando su mirada.

-Ya… veo… - Dijo un poco cortante.

-¡Elliot yo… lo siento!

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – La miró confundido.

-Por no poder evitar irme – Dijo triste.

-Ya… no quiero que estés triste ¿sí? – Le dijo acariciando su rostro, ella lo miró – En este momento, quiero verte realmente feliz, que si está es la última vez que te veré quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya.

-Tonto… - Dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Se besaron nuevamente, pasaron un tiempo más juntos hasta que Ellie tuvo que irse a arreglar cosas antes de irse al día siguiente.

Él acordó ir a despedirse de ella, así que al otro día visitó su mansión la cual cuando llegó estaba completamente vacía, todos los carruajes estaban llenos de cosas, había muchos. Eso no le importaba solo encontrar a Ellie, la encontró hablando con uno de las sirvientas, portaba un hermoso vestido azul.

Elliot la miró por un momento, queriendo que siempre estuviera allí y no tuviera que irse, deseando que un día puedan verse de nuevo y estar juntos.

Ellie se fijó que la miraba y enseguida fue hacia él abrazándolo, él no espero ni un segundo más, correspondió el abrazo.

Ese momento no querían que se acabara, querían estar así por siempre… pero no podía ser así, ella debía irse.

-Te amo, señor molesto – Le dijo Ellie intentando que el ambiente no estuviese triste.

-Te amo, señorita aún más molesta – Sonrió Elliot besándola por última vez o hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Ella se fue y él no sabe hasta cuándo volvería a verla.

.

.

.

-Después de todo, yo realmente te amo… Ellie – Dijo antes de poner fin a todo con aquella cadena.

Vicent se acercó al cuerpo de Elliot el cual dijo sus últimas palabras para Leo, "lo siento" aquellas palabras fueron recibidas por Leo.

A los días siguientes Ellie recibió una carta de parte de Leo, quien tenía escrito las peores noticiar que ella pudo haber recibido.

"Elliot murió"

Ella soltó aquella hoja sin saber cómo reaccionar, no podía creerlo… Pero Leo no le mentiría de esta forma tan terrible, ella cayó de rodillas, salieron lágrimas de ella… sí….

-No te sientas triste… después de todo desde algún lugar… él te cuidará… - Llevó sus manos a su vientre – Al igual que yo, siempre te cuidaré… el fruto de nuestro amor…

* * *

**¡Fin! Como dije, un corto fin. Me ha gustado escribir un poco sobre Elliot, un personaje muy valioso para mí, y bueno creo que no es necesario decirlo, pero sí Ellie está embarazada de Elliot *-* lo imaginé así desde un principio! Aunque quedé con las ganas de escribir un poco de lemon(?) *w***

**Espero que a los que hayan llegado hasta este capítulo les haya gustado n_n se agradece! Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
